User talk:Nog64/Elite Skill Contest
Two little things Overall, I felt the contest was a good idea, with actually a lot of well thought e-logistics and such. Two problems were encountered, however. One was people not signing both the list on the page and the contestant list. This led to a lot of dual builds that were left unaccounted for. Responsibilty rests quite a bit on the users who did this. Also, many people justified their builds with "it's for Nog's contest." Unfortunately, this would not have been ample justification, as putting your build in tested was optional. Those two things pissed me off a bit whenever I saw them, and I felt the community should know.--Nog64Talk 21:09, 6 April 2007 (CDT) THE WINNER (NEW) Will be posted tomorrow :D!--Nog64Talk 22:46, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Now that was Just MEAN. I saw that big heading and... nothing. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:00, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Aww, can't ya wait a bit more? My build is favored in 2 votes ;p - (Abedeus) 11:14, 5 April 2007 (CDT) The WINNER will be announced... after the break. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 11:29, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Oh crap, I forgot to put mine into untested section >.< *smacks self with baseballbat* ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:35, 5 April 2007 (CDT) OK, time to be more mean. Turns out there is a three way tie for 1st place. Now is where the community at large gets to decide. The contestants are: *Zerris *Chilling Assassin|Defiant Elements *Fox's Scythe|Wyvern So, voting begins now! Ends on Monday. :I'll let a few stragglers post their votes, but anything after my midnight will be considered invalid.--Nog64Talk 17:30, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Zerris # Queen Schmuck 18:46, 6 April 2007 (CDT) (also curious about my score) #''Vote'' Defiant Elements # Pwnage and most creative. Their wasn't a good build like it before, unlike Zerris'.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:15, 7 April 2007 (CDT) #Too bad my build still isn't favored. But Defiant's build kicks butts and I must favor it, without a doubt. - (Abedeus) 04:42, 7 April 2007 (CDT) #Good show to all, but I have to place my vote here.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 09:39, 7 April 2007 (CDT) #the other two are pretty generic. this is creative.--Coloneh RIP 23:08, 7 April 2007 (CDT) #New, creative, and effective! hope this goes all the way. @mericanvlad 12:40, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Wyvern #Defiant's and Zerris's builds are great, but Warrior's Endurance isn't really underused, and Toxic Chill is one of my favorite skills. Fox's Promise seems like the most useless of the three, but Wyvern's build makes good use of it. Tycn 02:01, 7 April 2007 (CDT) #:I'd like to see my score btw. Tycn 00:14, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #This gets my vote for most clever use of skill synergy, and best use of a normally useless elite. Plus, it does wonders in RA versus the all-too-common monks with guardian spam and rangers with WD/natural stride. --Phydeaux 02:09, 7 April 2007 (CDT) #Brilliant, original build with a useless elite.— Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 03:20, 7 April 2007 (CDT) #The build sucks like hell, but Toxic Chill and Warrior's Endurance are commonly used, well by myself at least. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 05:00, 7 April 2007 (CDT) #Very creative use of a useless elite, very nice Wyvern and well done! [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 19:08, 7 April 2007 (CDT) #I like all the builds and think they are all laudable achievements of BuildWiki. However: Warrior's Endurance was actually semi-useful and Zerris' build is only for Farming, a narrow purpose; Toxic Chill isn't a total crap elite like Fox's Promise, and many people have tried before DE to make it into a build, so it's not as unknown. But Fox's Promise for PvP? That is more flexibility, crappier and more obscure elite, and thus a more deserving winner of this Contest. After all, the goal was to raise awareness of these elites! I think this build wins in that respect, hands down. (T/ ) 23:44, 7 April 2007 (CDT) If you want to see your score and why, ask.--Nog64Talk 18:39, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Why haven't I won? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA''' ]] 07:55, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Contestants: Please sign Below: Contestants # Count me in. I'll take Enchanter's Conundrum, if we're allowed to pick already. Zaq 20:09, 7 March 2007 (CST) EDIT 14 Mar 07: Here it is, check it out. Zaq 20:37, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Time to prove the worth of Scavenger's Focus :)--Blade (talk| ) 20:14, 7 March 2007 (CST) #TIme to see if Ravenous Gaze are any good.- ''Leader Rat'' 07:56, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:Build at Undertaker|Undertaker.- ''Leader Rat'' 11:18, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #Count me in with Soul Leech. :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:So far I made this out of it Wastrel's Leech. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:03, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #I just posted my build for Toxic Chill for the contest. Check it out. Chilling Assassin [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:Oh, and by the way, the comment you posted on the build is pretty stupid, the builds only share two skills (not including resurrection signet) and neither of those is the elite... soo... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #::Whoops, check the history of the build.--Nog64Talk 22:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Hmmm... true, but, first, one of the major problems listed with your build was SF and ET and, mine does more damage and is more of a spike as opposed to yours which was much more about pressure, [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #::::My build is now in favored, hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:::::Yea, but my Elite is more useless. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 16:28, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::I moved this to my userspace. In case the other link gets wiped out before judging, it can now be found at User:Defiant Elements/N/A Chilling Assassin including the discussion page. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:19, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #I want Skull Crack. Technically the build is already posted, but it resides in a Discussion page and not a build page, soo... (T/ ) 23:15, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:Finished. See Flurried Interruption. Put it into Untested, too! (T/ ) 00:43, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #. *Giggles* hah, im gonna try Ride the Lightning Time for pain... >:P --Spcypnts #Ill take Quivering Blade even though I suck at warrior. Shall be fun :) --Renegade26 13:18, 13 March 2007 (CDT)'' I wish to change to Crippling Anguish instead of Quivering Blade. --Renegade26 18:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #:Done and done. Just one sec.--Nog64Talk 18:24, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #I'm all over Signet of Suffering.Cheese Slaya 20:34, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:Mines right here, Signet of Hexes|N/Me Signet of Hexes. I also made this, still in the works tho (if im allowed to use more than one elite) Flailing Coward|W/Mo Flailing Coward.Cheese Slaya 23:01, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #:::EDIT: I have given up on my Signet of Suffering build, as there is another build in stubs with almost the exact same skillbar, and because I already have another build that i actually like better... W/any Flailing Coward|W/any Flailing Coward I was wondering if I could just drop the SoS build for my coward one.Cheese Slaya 21:24, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #::::Awesomesauce, mine's favored :)Cheese Slaya 00:43, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #Signing for Zerris on Warrior's Endurance--Nog64Talk 22:42, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:Thanks, since I couldn't find this page. Build is currently not even through trial run, speculation only. If it works, I'm in, might even put it up for untested. If it doesn't I'll drop this skill... might pick another. Hope you don't mind :p --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 22:45, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Build works perfectly, in fact better then expected. You can take a look at Enduring Visage UW Solo. I will remain in the contest. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 01:21, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Build is now favored. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #Tease, Tickler. I had fun testing this build, actually.--Rickyvantof 10:52, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Fox's Promise Poor neglected elite, i'll find a home for you! Even if it's in the unfavored section! Fox's Scythe Wyvern 18:31, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Signing for Lava's Edge.--Nog64Talk 19:22, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #:I'll sign for myself, thank you very much! :) I'll post back here once I have it done. Done. It's on my talk page, since it seems that every build that I post up for public viewing gets unfavored >_<LavaEdge324++ 19:23, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Incendiary Arrows for me. -- (talk) 19:44, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #I'll take Spirit Light Weapon. Does it have to be just a PvP build? Morthain 20:37, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #:It can be anything I believe, farming, pve general, AB, so on and so forth Wyvern 20:53, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #::Cool I think I know a way to farm now with a Rit now that VMK has been nerfed. Just need to test and write the build. Morthain 21:36, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #I'll try Seeping Wound. --NYC Elite 22:41, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #Lol, I have an Idea forVow of Strength (Sneaky Take a Bow 01:23, 16 March 2007 (CDT)) #:This is the most retarded idea ever Build:P/D_Aggressive_Strength - (Sneaky Take a Bow 02:00, 16 March 2007 (CDT)) #I'll try my hand with Headbutt --Kickside 01:27, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #Count me in with Ray of Judgment. I have a really sick plan in my head. Slvrwolf 13:37, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #:http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:Team_-_Judgment_Day First go at it. Slvrwolf 14:27, 16 March 2007 (CDT) # Build:R/E_Quickshot_Fireslinger that my entry and its already candidate for deletion, fact is that this build is prolly to only one with a bit of viability in it that uses QS oris rhy 16:40, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #:There are builds that can use it effectively. I suggest using it in a spiking build, as a substitute for Punishing Shot. The near-instant recharge makes this quite doable. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:44, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #I alreeady signed at the bottom of the page, but I'll sign again: Song of Purification for me plx. --[[User:Sigm@|'''Sig'mA''' ]] 17:10, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #:P/any Purification Chanter already started. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 18:08, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #::Nvm, already unfavoured. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:53, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Re-roll! Magebane Shot --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:32, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #I'll join the club, Soldier's Stance would be nice, tyvm barkeep! :P --Gimmethegepgun 17:46, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #:Soldier's Spear|W/P Soldier's Spear created --Gimmethegepgun 18:47, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #I'll take Arcane Zeal. --Malec 18:45, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #haha! fill it out right! Arcane Zeal is MINE! :P its his--Coloneh RIP 01:03, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:Wow thanks a lot. That's real mature. Malec #I'll take Heal as One. -- Bug 06:05, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #i'll take icy shackles!Melandru's Sacraficial Follower 10:53, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # I have "Incoming!" all the way. 20px Waterbotle5 13:27, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #I want, Preservation~Readem #Ill take Grenth's Grasp, will have a great build up for it soon--Manbeast15 22:56, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #I'll take Dark Apostasy-MrKnez 00:51, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #:I'm working on build for it but ill leave it open for anyone.MrKnez 00:48, 21 March 2007 (CDT) # Onslaught --Dazra 05:05, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #Whirling Axe for me! Drick10 06:27, 19 March 2007 (CDT) # May i have Peace and Harmony? -- Austy 09:31, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Can anyone put a black line on that message of mine? I don't want that elite anymore... I do want to participate in this contest, but just hard to choose... (And Peace and Harmony was a little hard to experiment with, don't have the skills that i wanted in the build...)-- Austy 05:21, 20 March 2007 (CDT) # I Marked Melandrus Shot Originally, But Imeant Magebane Shot. Sorry I really am dyslexic. I fixed it on the other page. So Markme down for Magebane. Heres the build so far http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:R/Mo_Magebane_Repeater Still under stubs, but will put it in Untested once I get a chance to try it in RA, TA, ect today. TY. Sabuu 12:37, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #I'm in! I call Avatar of Dwayna as my skill. the build is Dwayna's Sweep in untested adn i'm Zaishen http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:D/any_Dwayna%27s_Sweep and here is the link to it. :D #I'll take Siphon Strength. - Skakid9090 21:47, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #Unyielding Aura for me--Coloneh RIP 00:49, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #I'll take Spirit Light WeaponStevo101 16:13, 20 March 2007 (CDT) # no fair, I was the first one to come up with a usable build for Toxic Chill, and Defiant got all the glory. ah well, I guess this is what I get for not registering for the contest, lol. Count me in too for fun. I am gonna make a pretty interesting build with gust, all of u watch out. Madcrazy2ks #:Check this out E/Me Hurricane, Madcrazy2ks #::Tell me what you guys think fo this one, nothing fancy thou. R/any One with the Beast. Madcrazy2ks 13:05, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #Stone Sheath please, good sir. --Mgrinshpon 21:34, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #Archer's Signet please. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) #Energy Drain Energy Drain for me! Dark Samus 18:54, 22 March 2007 (CDT) i bet i can make a pretty sweet build out of it. #I will decide which skill once I know whether it has to be PvP build or not I'll take Forceful Blow, Forceful Maul--Devils Apprentice 11:06, 24 March 2007 (CDT) #I'll take Healer's Covenant, Hasty Healer. Tycn 05:28, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #I'll take Bull's Charge Banito 15:03, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #I've got a very reliable build based on Auspicious Parry. Never been posted, but I've used it to outfit nearly all Heroes with runes (even quite a few Sup Vigor). See User:Queen Schmuck/W/Mo Rune Collector. Queen Schmuck 22:45, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:I don't see it. >_> --50x19px user:Zerris 22:53, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #::It's not posted yet. :P Queen Schmuck 22:59, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:::That explains a lot. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:00, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #::::Sorry, was busy writing a novel at Talk:Dunes of Despair (mission). Queen Schmuck 03:16, 26 March 2007 (CDT) EDIT: Build is up now. Queen Schmuck 09:31, 26 March 2007 (CDT) # I have some crazy idea for Avatar of Dwayna. Marstfu 16:16, 26 March 2007 (CDT) # Since Cheeseslaya is no longer using it, ill take Sig of Suffering [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 07:50, 28 March 2007 (CDT) and here it is Build:_N/Me_Suffering_Spiker # mind freeze, got great idea for that one --Darkstone knight 09:36, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #: it is here Chilling Frost --Darkstone knight 05:12, 29 March 2007 (CDT) # I think i'll take Dark Apostasy. My build is here— Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note13:20, 28 March 2007 (CDT) # Battle Rage is quite interesting...',..,' Zamanee 19:46, 28 March 2007 (CDT) too preoccuppied and idiotic to try. #Primal Rage. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 21:37, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #Signet of Midnight Old Favorite --Craero 21:59, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #Ill take Shadow Meld! -Kamer #I know its a little late into the contest, but if possible I'd like Crippling Slash--John Deathblade 14:52, 1 April 2007 (CDT) #I'll take Siphon Strength and here is my build http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:A/any_Siphon_of_Steel[[User:Goldstix69|Goldstix69]] 16:16, 1 April 2007 (CDT) #I wanna take Avatar of Dwayna! - (Abedeus) 08:18, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Above, Melandru's sacrificial took Icy Shackles, and I already took that(kinda forgot to mention it:D)...but I already took coward, so I can't do shackles, right? j/w.Cheese Slaya 18:46, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #I would like to sign on for Life Sheath. I'll have my build in shortly. ~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 21:34, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Whoopsie, I changed the main page and uploaded my entry, but I forgot to sign here. Here's my entry Shocking Daggers. --Heelz 00:06, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion Add Preservation. --SBR 18:55, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Preservation is being used a lot, though (IIRC). I almost did (it is a TERRIBLE skill, after all). Lemme double chack on that.--Nog64Talk 19:45, 7 March 2007 (CST) I just wanna tell everyone how very, very pleased I am with how this is working :)--Nog64Talk 23:21, 14 March 2007 (CDT) count me in for mind burn bit late but try to make it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Fear n l ( ) 15:22, 4 April 2007 (CDT). Update the List Recently, i.e. this year, I have created builds which use some of these skills, 4 of which are favored, so I thought I would point them out: *Locust's Fury: Fear-Inspiring Sin *Scribe's Insight: Elona's Bonder *Marksman's Wager: Shivering Marksman *Consume Soul: Devouring Restorer All of those were created by me recently, so you might want to remove those skills from the list. Some of the other skills already have favored builds as well... so it really isn't worth having them on the list. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :Just because one build has an elite that's on this list doesn't mean it can't be on this list. All of those skills can be used for something else. Not to mention you have a knack for making those odd skills workable. I'm sure there are people out there who have a good use for some of those skills.--Nog64Talk 19:34, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Yay, I have a knack! :) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Sounds like alot of fun XD. i duno what one to take though. I was thinking my secret weapon Scavengers focus would be on it but mabay you think its good like me :D.im thinking either Hidden Caltrops or "Coward!".--Blade (talk| ) 19:53, 7 March 2007 (CST) IMO Scavenger's Focus should be on the list. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :Ya i forgot it. Want it then, Blade?--Nog64Talk 19:56, 7 March 2007 (CST) yup ill show you why i like it so much :)--Blade (talk| ) 19:57, 7 March 2007 (CST) I'm pretty sure there's already a favored PvP build using Caretaker's Charge (Charging Vorizun?) and a favored PvE build using Flashing Blades... --Shattered Self 02:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Point of Confusion When you say the build cannot have been created before 03/07/07, could you clarify "created"? I've got a build for my skill of choice (Enchanter's Conundrum) that I've been tinkering with since NF came out, but which I've never posted on wiki (or elsewhere) nor have I seen it on wiki. Would this be a legal build? I know there's no way to verify that, but this is a for-fun sort of thing, so I may as well see if I'm acting in good faith, right? Zaq 20:13, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Created=posted. Making change.--Nog64Talk 08:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Posted.. how about user pages? I've had a fun Cultist's Fervor build for a while before Nightfall even came out. Though I think I'll take something else in the end anyway. Also, Individual builds, or team builds? Cause if it's a team build situation, I think one person with the skill and 4 exploiting it would be pretty neat... --Crazytreeboy 22:47, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ill stick a link to this on my page :)--Blade (talk| ) 11:02, 9 March 2007 (CST) Wastrel's Collapse?? --Renegade26 16:58, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :What about it?--Nog64Talk 17:06, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::Where is it on here? Or is it being used ^^?--Renegade26 17:59, 12 March 2007 (CDT) hmm? how's this? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Changed it ever so slightly, so now it's lovely.--Nog64Talk 18:43, 12 March 2007 (CDT) maybe everyone who's joining needs to have this on its userpage? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:54, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Shouldnt it have a link to the contest page?- ''Leader Rat'' 19:02, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Very good point.--Nog64Talk 19:11, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Added a link.- ''Leader Rat'' 19:31, 12 March 2007 (CDT) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] do we have to make a whole new build page to enter? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 03:40, 13 March 2007 (CDT) i dont get it I doubt i read all of it but, half the assasin skills are in use already. Beguiling haze is like one of the best skills now. has this not been updated since the nerf? 16px 12:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) I'd remove Beguiling Haze, Flashing Blades, Ebon Dust Aura, Signet of Judgment, Punishing Shot, Avatar of Dwayna, and Offering of Spirit on the grounds that they're actually useful. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 13:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Zerris is right, accept for Avatar of Dwayna.Cheese Slaya 16:55, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Think Dervish Tanks in FoW. Then you'll get my point. I use it all the time, personally. :) --50x19px user:Zerris 19:31, 14 March 2007 (CDT) How used are some of them? I'm thinking of removing punishing, since Gem wants to as well. EDA is pretty well used. Lemme go over it.--Nog64Talk 19:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, Beguiling Haze is the second up to Shadow Prison. With the new nerf, they're probably near equal. Flashing Blades makes a beautiful Assassin Tank thanks to the boost to 75% blocking. Ebon Dust Aura is just, well, overused everywhere. Signet of Judgment is not commonly used, but is the only Smiting Elite of any use in PvP, and Punishing Shot is a must for Interrupting. Offering of Spirit is just slightly better then Signet of Spirits, which both happen to be very effective energy management for a Ritualist. I might take them both off the list. Avatatar of Dwayna is underused, perhaps, but it is good for the situation I mentioned above, and is one of the ways Dervishes can make it into balanced teams. Most of the other elites looked pretty useless though. I wanna see a favored build with Keystone Signet or Amity. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:45, 14 March 2007 (CDT) By the way, I don't think you have the skill you meant under Dervish. Arcane Zeal is an amazing powerful skill that can be used in combination with a few enchants and Mystic Healing to be an amazing 4 v 4 healer. The skill you want is Pious Renewal, which just, well, sucks. period. Unless somebody here can make a build out of it... --50x19px user:Zerris 00:52, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Flourish? --50x19px user:Zerris 22:24, 15 March 2007 (CDT) I gotta agree here. I could throw you a good build for like 40% of the listed skills. Got some of them on my user page, but heck, some listed skills do even have an already vetted build on the wiki. So whats the matter with this? Bringing people to use new skills? Those who ''find this page, may not be the group of users who need to think of new builds. --Ineluki 17:31, 16 March 2007 (CDT) I wanna do more than one... I can't help being so creative D:.. ;)--Rickyvantof 10:58, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I want "Coward!" too, is that allowed?Cheese Slaya 16:12, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Ooh, and Whirling Axe. Although I hate PvE, I can still make PvE builds.Cheese Slaya 16:54, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :well, we need to see what Nog64 says about it.- ''Leader Rat'' 16:57, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, PvE is WAY too boring to make a build with, I got all the way to THK (and would have gotten farther) with my newb ranger wannabe ele build..good times, good times...Cheese Slaya 17:08, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Didn't notice this :P. Anyway, wait a bit and we'll see how many more people join up. If there are still some more slots after an indeterminate period of time, I'll let people have more.--Nog64Talk 19:32, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :We'll be waiting in the shadows... like thieves who want to steal your wallet! --50x19px user:Zerris 19:54, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I wanna do Stone Sheath that skill is SO not used...--Rickyvantof 01:59, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :And Heal as One I've been using that since forever on my Warrior, it's teh awesome...--Rickyvantof 10:22, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Heal as one is hax XD its amazin :)--Blade (talk| ) 19:14, 15 March 2007 (CDT) I may as well make an extend conditions team build while I'm at it:)Cheese Slaya 19:45, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :I was thinking of Extend conditions...Immolate, Steam...iunno.--Rickyvantof 12:59, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Some good elites in the list I'm still thinking on which elite to choose, but spotted a couple of good elites in the list, which probably shouldn't be there. Escape is one of the most used elites for ranger runners on basic running and Punishing Shot has been my marksman elite since the beginning. (well, almost anyway :) ) -- (talk) 19:30, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, I've never seen Punishing Shot on a bar ever, but Escape does have some merit. Removed.--Nog64Talk 19:33, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ranger Spikes consist primarily of Punishing Shot and is in the General Interrupter. --NYC Elite 22:48, 15 March 2007 (CDT) He he he... I just used one of the most obscure Elites in the game (Warrior's Endurance) and made it into a favored build here. This is the only Favored Warrior's Endurance build out of all 20 on GuildWiki. Who wants to top me? --50x19px user:Zerris 00:12, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :I realize they don't count, but I have at least 5 or 6 Favored builds that are the first build to be favored with their respective elites so while yours is a nice achievement, it isn't really THAT impressive. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) I only got one favored....and apparently it isn't even liked D:--Rickyvantof 02:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Total I think I have like 12-13 favored builds (although 1 was archived and 1 was merged). [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) I guess all "favored" builds have allready been made...There might be some good builds in Unfavored...it's just that there are better ones in favored...Wait till the new campaign arrives, I might get one favored, if I'm fast enough XD anyway, not like it's a competition ;)...--Rickyvantof 10:23, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Doesn't my build alone prove that not all favored builds have already been made? I have 3 Favored Builds, of which 2 had (and still have) nothing like them anywhere else in the entire builds section. Trust me, there are always more builds to be made if you try hard enough. --50x19px user:Zerris 11:40, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Mo/R Bow Bonder I can't play so cannot test, but hows about a monk equiping a shortbow and using wager in PvE for +5 energy a hit, thats alot of energy so you can maintain alot of bonds. And PvE's less likely too miss with arrows. meh what you think? 12+1+1 prot 12+1 divine favour if it works you can fine tune it. Jupsto 19px 10:43, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Bull's Charge? See Build:W/N_Bull's_Charge_Sword Lord of all tyria 11:53, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :The concept is good, but the requirement of it simply using a skill might not suffice. Rather, to use skills (especially ones rarely used) in a creative manner should be the goal. For example, if you are able to use Shadow Prison or an Elite Trap outside of the context of farming and Melee spiking (this idea is taken from shadow step trapper), then I think it should be sufficiently creative enough to be considered an "original use of elite skills". Perhaps you can narrow it down to unused elite skills, but simply put, some of the skills you've mentioned are actually used. Second Wind, Bull's Charge, Mind Shock, Ward Against Harm, Crippling Anguish (!!!!), and Signet of Judgment are used. With the example of Bull's Charge, Second Wind, and SoJ, they are used by simply switching 1 or 2 skills out from a cookie cutter build. SoJ can be used to replace Shove, Bull's Charge added in for pressure, and Second Wind can replace Ether Prodigy. SoJ is also used in Moa spikes. :Another issue is that some skills, you must understand, are doomed. How can anyone make use of Seeping Wounds? For it to be viable, it must not waste it's degen by topping 10 (usually it's 7 already), it must require its secondary viably, or else you can easily just switch seeping wounds for Conjure Phantasm or Images of Remorse, and finally, degen of this magnitude is simply useless unless spammed on everyone, so the very skill's existence is under doubt. :So will builds like the above, simply switching one skill out work? I assume that's not "creative". I suppose it all depends on the voting, but something viable that uses skills never used before will be quite difficult. :And I must reliterate, the skills mentioned above are in no way "unused". -Silk Weaker 02:16, 16 March 2007 (CDT) and ill take... * --, cos i already have a nice build with this :P i try these first if i have time an motivation ill maybe try some more ;P oh and where/how shuld i post a build ive never posed a build before? must i post in build stub section or in untested?oris rhy 05:58, 16 March 2007 (CDT) : the QS build can be found here Build:R/E_Quickshot_Fireslinger but i dont know where i shuld post it, in build stub or untested builds???oris rhy 11:35, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Well if it is finished stick it in untested if not stub it. And i think we are only allowed to do one at the moment.--Blade (talk| ) 11:37, 16 March 2007 (CDT) : oh then ill delet the onslaught one, cos this is already doneoris rhy 12:37, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Song of Purification I'll take Song of Purification, it isn;t a bad elite. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 17:08, 16 March 2007 (CDT) most the elites are pretty good and many used in favoured builds so I don't get this at all. Jupsto 19px 18:46, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Ok, it's not your contest, so why are you complaining? If the elites are so good, use one of them and win the competition, otherwise, why are you complaining? Anyways, I am sure that existing favored builds using that elite will come into play. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::You missed the point completely, I said:"i dont get this" ie. i don't understand/confused. I didn't say: "this sucks" that would be complaining. This contest seems over to me since loads of people have pointed out existing or new builds which uses this selection of elite skills. Jupsto 19px 09:02, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Wastrel's Collapse I suggest Wastrel's Collapse be added to the list, as there are only 2 builds in existence on the wiki that use it, 1 is unfavored and other is stubby --Gimmethegepgun 18:57, 16 March 2007 (CDT) My Contest Ok, so people had some issues with the elite choice for this contest because good and bad were too subjective. So, I created my own contest which asks users to create a build using an elite skill that has never been used before on any wiki builds. Anyone interested should sign up at User:Defiant Elements/Contest. And, yes, this is blatant self-promotion. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Skill Choice Not saying that I'm entering or not entering or anything, but are we allowed to choose more than one skill? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:26, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Scratch that. Finally found the line that said how many skills one can have. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:26, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Mirror Of ice I suppose you wont let me enter Mirror of Ice Scythe? even though i made it up? and none of the skills were changed since i made it? I signed up for arcane zeal anyways, just so no one takes it before i get up. I have a great build for it.--Coloneh RIP 01:06, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Speaking for Nog, the rules say that any build posted on wiki before 03/07/06 is not viable for this contest. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::Poo--Coloneh RIP 04:19, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::Well it makes sense, as I pointed out earlier, I already have favored builds for 4 or 5 of those skills and others have also made favored builds for some of the other skills. The point is to make a new build, not copy and paste an old one. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Question Do we need to put our builds into tested when we are ready? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:13, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Putting it directly into tested would be violating the current Vetting Process. If you wish it to be there, put it up as untested. And since he says that is an "option" I would assume stubs are fine too. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:15, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Change of skill Instead of my Signet of HExes build, I'd like to use my W/any Flailing Coward| Coward Build.Cheese Slaya 21:37, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :O, OK--Nog64Talk 13:29, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Remainders Since I'll probably not enter the contest, if anyone's looking for a use for some of those skills, I might just post up a list of bars for the unclaimed Elites. How's that? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:10, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :I think it might be a little unfair for now, since it would discourage completely new builds you couldn't have thought of. I'd say do that if you like, but don't post them till after it's over. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:30, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Unclaimed ones. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:57, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yes... you'd affect the thoughts of anybody trying to claim those elites, since they'd now have a baseline. I think builds are better made when you have no baseline but the skill itself. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:12, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Ending is their an end date or is it just till all elites are used up? Melandru's Sacraficial Follower 08:37, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :gonna start judging some of them this week, so maybe another week or two. No swt end date, though.--Nog64Talk 12:34, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::Might wanna speed it up, see: GW:PNB. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:40, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::Ya, these'll have to be moved to userspace should the contest drag on too long.--Nog64Talk 14:21, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Well of Power Build:N/Mo_Support_Wells_Necro take it out. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 10:21, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :See what I said about Defiant saying the same thing.--Nog64Talk 12:35, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Team Builds? Can we do team builds? The requirements only say "build" so it would be nice if someone could clear that up a bit. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 19:01, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes, any build, be it farming, running, arenas/cm, or team, it counts --Gimmethegepgun 20:01, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Pickin a new one im giving arcane zeal back to Malec because i felt like a jerk for stealing it from under his nose. ill pick a new one soon.--Coloneh RIP 23:08, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :K--Nog64Talk 16:27, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Choose the wrong elite I forgot that i have made many build with clamor of souls, and they seem to get denied every time, but i also realized i meant spirit light weapon. Sry nog Stevo101 15:51, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Change it ur self, far too lazy. :P--Nog64Talk 18:06, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Archers Signet I may be able to come up with something for this elite if no one else has taken it yet. Sign me up. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 16:22, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Energy Drain I can make a great build using this skills, actually, i use it already for my own use, i dont think i have posted it. Dark Samus 19:22, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Rezmealer Signet of Suffering Dibs. :) [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane]] 06:34, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :Taken, IIRC.--Nog64Talk 16:49, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::Wat huh? no one has taken it but me Cheese slaya said hes doing "Coward!" [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane]] 19:01, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::O ok. forgot--Nog64Talk 19:15, 27 March 2007 (CDT) PvP build? Does the build have to be for PvP or can it be a PvE build?--Devils Apprentice 11:07, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Question from Zerris If I have a build that wins Defiant Elements' Contest and has one of the Elites on this list (not the one for which it was entered there), do I get anything? :p --50x19px user:Zerris 11:51, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :And, what about two of them? --50x19px user:Zerris 12:52, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::No.--Nog64Talk 16:21, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::Awwww. And why did your smilie face just change? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:53, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::::It's transparent now.--Nog64Talk 23:05, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::::How do you do that? And while we're at it... how on earth do you do funky things to your pictures, like blured edges and shapes? The shaped picture for my assassin... I edited pixel by pixel in paint. And no, I don't have a life. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:47, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::User:Ebany Salmonderiel did it. He took off a bit, so I think I'll change soon.--Nog64Talk 00:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Locust's Fury Dibs^^ Enigma 09:35, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Notices "The Contest ends April 5th! Be sure to have your build in buu then!" --50x19px user:Zerris 17:18, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Hint: "buu" is not a word, last I checked. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 12:24, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::wtf does buu means? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:18, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::kinda like a "duu", only with backwards "b"? Queen Schmuck 17:35, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::"by"--Nog64Talk 18:34, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Problem with Dark Apostasy If you look above on this page (entry number 50) I said I'll take Dark Apostasy and showed my build there. I then forgot to sign it on the main page. Someone else (User:Caramel Ni) has now signed it on the main page and not the talk page. What's going to happen about it? — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 16:42, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Whoever got there first gets it.--Nog64Talk 16:44, 30 March 2007 (CDT) #::Fixed my sig #::I believe I got there first, but I'll have to check. Checking now. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 16:45, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::You did. If you want to concede anyway, go ahead, otherwise keep making that build.--Nog64Talk 16:46, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I will. Should I strike his vote and put mine there, or put mine under it, or what? — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 16:47, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, do that.--Nog64Talk 16:49, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Time Limit Well we all know about the upcoming build wipe, but this states "Be sure to have your build in by then!" so how do we go about doing this, make a giant list of links to the builds? Put it at the top of our user page? just curious Wyvern 17:14, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Most people put it where they signed in for the contest, you could also leave a message on my talk page.--Nog64Talk 17:27, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::Well we don't need 2 giant lists, I'll just put it next to my name, thank you for clearing that up Wyvern 17:38, 30 March 2007 (CDT) D/A Pious Shadow (Shadow Meld) Build for Shadow Meld! Its a stub currently though :o. Kamer :Moved from stub to untested! RA, TA, AB! Kamer A/any Siphon of Steel A/any Siphon of Steel Checked off Siphon of Strength and added the contest link to the page.Goldstix69 16:36, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Critical Rage This is mine, forgot to post it :) Some idiot messed it up a bit, but I reverted. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 19:15, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Emissary of Dwayna My build using Avatar of Dwayna. I think it's pretty damn good build, but you gotta check it. - (Abedeus) 07:35, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Bull's Charge I'd remove bull's charge from the list, seeing as it's a fairly good skill and vD run it in their GvGs... ;D 74.225.107.52 16:28, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :If it's that good... use it! Nobody else has yet. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:30, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's been taken. I've never actually seen it, which is why it's on this list. I had an issue with Punishing Shot on rspike teams as well. That's even an HA build, which is one my fort`es (Never ran rspike, and if I did, I'd use Glass Arrows).--Nog64Talk 16:43, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::If it's been taken, they should sign their name.... unless their name is "Open". --50x19px user:Zerris 16:49, 3 April 2007 (CDT) My score Just out of curiosity, what did I get on W/any Flailing Coward|My coward build?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 12:38, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Same here. I know i didn't win, but it would be nice to know how close (or far) I was :). Maybe if enough people ask and you feel up to it nog, you could post the scores on the contest page next to the elite/signature? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 19:06, 7 April 2007 (CDT)